I am the Eggman
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: So, his best friend was the figure head of a cult. His next door neighbor didn't talk to him because she thought she was a siren. And his half brother hadn't maintained his humanoid form for more than five minutes in years. But Inuyasha figured all of this was normal, that is until he met her. IK SR MS
1. Chapter 1

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 135

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 1_

* * *

Inuyasha hated his brother.

He hated how he would sit at the table like a man, but have his paws against the smooth grain of the table top. He hated how he was exempt from school and would basically snicker as Inuyasha was forced to slosh through homework. He hated how his grunts, growls, and expressions basically equated to words he understood and how his parents wouldn't let him ignore such things. Speaking of his parents, he hated how they doted on the would-be man, turned dog as though he had a '_condition'_ and wasn't just being a right cunt.

Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru, and for that reason he attempted to kick him on his way out the door. But his father saw and he was verbally reprimanded. But by the gods did he hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 148

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 2_

* * *

Inuyasha was probably in love with Rin.

He loved her predictability as she stood next to his mailbox waiting for him to walk with her to school as she had done for many years. He loved her smile when it engulfed her face as she caught his movement while he closed his front door. He loved her eyes as the chocolate pools captured his golden ones. And he would probably love her voice too, if she ever used it.

But she didn't because she swore she was a siren. And that her voice would drive him mad. When she had first scribbled the note and passed it to him that stated such he had thought she was right bonkers. But beyond that she was actually quite wonderful.

And she would know that, if she hadn't friend zoned him. And that was why he was just probably in love.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 139

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 3_

* * *

Inuyasha wondered about his best friend Miroku.

He wasn't sure why his friend was always dropped off to school by a group of women decked out in yellow robes riding in an orange sports car. The women would constantly kiss his friend's forehead and the decorative rosary that had been wrapped around his wrist for over a decade.

They always whispered to him in somewhat of a chant like manner before leaving him in front of the school to enjoy a day of learning. But Inuyasha had seen it all so often. And Miroku didn't seem to mind. And Rin didn't seem to mind. So he supposed he shouldn't mind as well.

And as Miroku made his way across the school yard while he rubbed various lipstick colors from his forehead, Inuyasha was content with this being the norm.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 130

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 4_

* * *

Inuyasha wouldn't shed a tear if Sara was hit by a bus.

As he wandered the halls between classes, snickering with Miroku or pretending not to swoon over Rin, Sara had a knack of appearing. Her stupid preppy band nerd face often made his two friends abandon him for fear of being sucked into an endless vacuum of Sesshomaru related questions.

Sara loved his half brother. Sara wanted constant news of about his half brother. Sara wanted to snog his half brother. Inuyasha loathed his half brother. Inuyasha was not the keeper of his half brother. And Inuyasha wanted to destroy his half brother. Therefore they had nothing really in common.

Also for some reason Sara didn't like Rin. And if someone didn't like Rin, Inuyasha automatically didn't like them.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 171

AN: I needed to get these first 5 chapters out quickly so I could set a foundation and basically define Inuyasha before I started jumping around to other characters. Less almost spammy updates in the future.

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 5_

* * *

Inuyasha didn't like this particular new student.

New student had hair that smelt of mint and periwinkle. New student immediately hit it off with the cunt known as Sara and somehow also became quick friends with Rin. New student didn't know that one should not tug on other people's ears for such things were most improper and uncomfortable. New student liked chemistry class with Professor Totosai. New student was a nerd.

Inuyasha was not a fan of know it all's, especially weird ones that spirited Rin away after school. Inuyasha was not a fan of people with no physical boundaries, especially weird ones who tugged his ears in greeting knowing he couldn't kill them in front of Rin. Inuyasha was not a fan of the smell of mint, especially when it was all Miroku, who couldn't smell shit if it was smeared on his nose, would talk about.

Inuyasha was not a fan of new student. Even though, new student had a stupid name to go with her stupid face, Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 196

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 6_

* * *

Kagome could possibly hate this fucking town.

That was until she made friends and even they might not do it for her. If only her friends could stand each other. Sara hated Rin. Rin in turn didn't want to be around Sara. So Sara hung with her cronies, cunts that Kagome didn't want to know. And Rin hung with her body guards, bastards that Kagome didn't want to know.

Sara was apparently obsessed with a dog. Rin apparently hadn't spoken aloud to anyone in years. They were normal, she told herself.

Sara's friends were normal too. There was Yura who was obsessed with hair and had given her a box of shampoo and conditioner on her second day of classes. There was Kagura who was a bossy twat obsessed with avionics. And there was Kanna who might as well have been Rin with her no talking who was obsessed with mirrors.

But they were normal, Kagome chanted to herself, the mantra far less believable to those outside looking in. Because she had promised herself normal when her mother said they were moving to this shit hole. But she could honestly, quite easily, hate this fucking place.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 204

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 7_

* * *

Kagome could possibly get herself murdered.

The bastard with the silver hair was Rin's friend. The bastard with the silver hair wasn't Rin's lover. It was an odd thought; one that she rolled around in her head and committed to memory should the bastard with the silver hair need his soul to be smashed into the cold hard ground.

The bastard with the silver hair had soft supple puppy ears. And that was his only saving grace. The bastard with the silver hair was lucky that he had a saving grace because his friend did not.

The would-be monk was a pervert. The would-be monk was an idiot. And the would-be monk was always surrounded by Stepford looking women dressed in yellow, which was odd, but she wouldn't question it. It seemed no one did.

Inuyasha didn't like her, probably enough to murder her if she kept pushing. The women in yellow didn't like her for reasons unknown. But Miroku and Rin seemed fond of her and she supposed that's why she hung around them more than she did Sara and her cronies. Or perhaps it was because Yura caressed her hair like they were lovers and she was pretty sure she wasn't gay.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 211

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 8_

* * *

Kagome had been sure he was just a dog.

When she had been at Rin's and the shaggy looking mutt just let itself in she thought him to be a pet. So she offered him a piece of her burger by tossing it on the floor. It was an action that would have garnered her love and devotion from any other animal. Instead she was met with an eye roll. On second thought, that should have given it away.

She had tried to encourage him to eat the burger. He had batted her hand away with his massive paw. She tried to scratch behind his ear. He had snapped his jaw at her. She thought about shooting him with a BB gun. He seemed oddly aware of this thought and made a strange almost human noise that called Rin back into the kitchen.

Rin smiled at the mutt, bending down to bury her face in his fur in greeting. The mutt looked to Kagome almost as if to snicker at his good fortune.

Kagome didn't like the mutt. She especially didn't like him as Rin slid a note across the coffee table to her saying that he was in fact not just a dog. Yes, Kagome definitely didn't like this Sesshomaru.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 212

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 9_

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't really like things.

He didn't like that his father always tried to shrink him when he would much rather be curled up in the sunroom. He didn't like the older man pleading that he turn back to his humanoid form, because honestly what did the neighbors already think? He didn't like that his stepmother sometimes forgot that he wasn't a pet and would absent mindedly scratch behind his ears. And he really didn't like how his traitorous tail would wag when she did such a thing.

Of course, he liked napping in the sunshine while his half brother slaved away over a text book. He liked using Rin's lap as a pillow while his half brother scowled and fought the urge to yell at him to get out of the den. He liked how Rin would whisper nonsensical things to him nonstop when they were alone while his brother hadn't heard a word from her sweet lips. He liked how sometimes she seemed to forget he wasn't a pet and would let him share her lavender scented bed.

He didn't like how Inuyasha looked at Rin. He didn't like how Miroku looked at Rin. He honestly didn't like anyone looking at Rin. And that was fine because Sesshomaru liked Rin.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 238

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 10_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome were butting heads.

And neither seemed willing to back down. The man dog wanted to nap in the sunroom as was his custom. The new bitch would call and whistle at him until he had to find refuge in a far less suitable spot. The man dog wanted to nap with his head in Rin's lap. The new bitch would '_tsk'_ at him, remind him that he wasn't a real dog, and shoo him away with a smirk. The man dog wanted to nap while his half brother slaved over an essay. The new bitch convinced his step mother that his '_condition'_ shouldn't be a barrier to his education. And now he had to listen to instructional bullshit all god damned morning or fear the wrath of Izayoi.

The man dog wanted to snap at the new bitch's fingers, but Rin wouldn't approve. The man dog wanted to trip the new bitch down the stairs, but his step mother wouldn't approve. The man dog wanted the new bitch to make new friends so she would stop coming over after school and ruining his life, but that was hoping for far too much.

Maybe his stupid half brother or his worthless friend would seduce her so she could put the energy she was current using to get on his last nerve to better use. Otherwise he swore he would lower himself to shitting in her shoes.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 216

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 11_

* * *

Rin loved things.

Rin loved flowers, and sunshine, and ponies and rainbows. She loved the smell of the ocean and the mist it flung into the air. She loved the night sky whether it be pitch black or dotted with stars. She loved the forest during a storm and the smell of the damp earth when the sky cleared. And most of all Rin loved her friends.

Rin loved Miroku as he lay across Inuyasha's bed chewing on the end of his pencil while looking over his AP Calculus homework. She loved Kagome as she sat awkwardly in the corner reading her English assignment, no doubt wondering how Rin had "_talked_" her into this study session. She loved Sesshomaru as he lay on the rug in front of the window napping in the sunshine with his tongue out looking more pet-like than ever. And she loved Inuyasha, as he stared at her over his Physics homework while simultaneously pretended to not stare at her.

She'd love to talk to them all too. She would love to chat about her day, her dreams, the ladybug she found on a sunflower in her garden that she named Ser Francis. But alas it couldn't be, because they would go quite mad… Well more so than they all were now.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 175

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 12_

* * *

Rin needed to remind herself more often that Sesshomaru was not a pet.

But it was hard when she liked his cold nose when it was pressed gently against her neck in greeting. She liked how she could talk to him and he wouldn't go mad. It didn't seem like her voice put animals into a trance like it did others. She liked how he always appeared when she felt extra lonely in her quiet parentless house.

She especially liked when he appeared during a thunderstorm to keep the dark thoughts at bay. And she really liked when she awoke in the middle of the night with an arm draped over her waist instead of a paw. But that moment in particular was when she had to furiously remind herself that he was not a pet.

It was at those times in particular that she had to wonder if when he transformed back into his humanoid form were clothes a part of the equation. One day she would have the courage to find out, maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 204

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 13_

* * *

Inuyasha still hated his half brother.

But he absolutely loved how the new girl was torturing the mutt. Honestly they were almost friends simply because the new girl had made it her mission to ruin his half brother's level of contentment, for whatever reason. It was strangely satisfying. And the day the new girl had convinced his mother to force his half brother into home schooling, he could have kissed her. But she wasn't Rin, so that was probably out of the question.

New girl wasn't a complete eye sore. But Rin looked like an angel missing her wings. And new girl smelt decent if one liked mint. But Rin smelt like the rosy fingers of dawn spreading across the dew laden sky. New girl's laugh was melodic like the trickling of a summer warmed stream. But Rin… didn't have a laugh because she swore she was a siren. It was something he could totally handle though. But if she did laugh it would crush new girl's laugh because he was probably in love with Rin and there was no way he could probably fall in love with Kagome.

Even though the dark twinkle in her eye as she hassled Sesshomaru was quite enthralling.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 185

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 14_

* * *

Miroku liked his guardians, even though they were a bit off.

He liked when one would make him breakfast and kiss him on the cheek. He liked when another would draw his bath and kiss him on the cheek. He liked when his clothes were laid out for him and when he emerged robed he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

He didn't like the chanting as much, but he could honestly careless. He didn't like their whispering as much, but he could honestly careless. He didn't like when they said his skin was so supple it was almost edible, mostly because he thought they might want to eat him. But even then being eaten alive by beautiful ladies, he could probably careless.

Miroku liked his guardians, who had taken a shine to him years ago when he had asked them all at once to bare his children. Their response was to quickly put him and his uncle Mushin up in a nice rural mansion to share with them. And all they asked for in return were to kiss him on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 201

_AN: Ok I think I am going to try to update this twice a day Monday through Friday... I'd like to get it to 100 chapters at least. Wish me luck._

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 15_

* * *

Miroku liked women.

He liked Rin with her doll like face and obscenely long hair. Her liked Kagome with her almond shaped eyes and spunky attitude. But they were his friends, so it was different. He really liked women who weren't his friends.

He liked Sara because when she played the flute it turned his thoughts to x-rated ones. He liked Kagura because her tits moved almost as if they were constantly caught in a rouge breeze. Kanna was weird. But all in all Miroku liked women.

But he wasn't sure about the new one at the mansion. She did not kiss him on the cheek. She did not chant softly to him and whisper of his divine glory. She didn't even seem to like him which was strange because everyone liked him.

Yes, Miroku wasn't sure about this Sango, with her perky tits, toned abs, and taunt ass. But the women in yellow sure as hell liked her. They liked her so much that one morning they placed her in the orange sports car with him and enrolled her in all his classes. He could have been upset about this, but at least it gave him a lovely daily view.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 224

_AN: Ok I think I am going to try to update this twice a day Monday through Friday... I'd like to get it to 100 chapters at least. Wish me luck._

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 16_

* * *

Toga was sure he had only sired two sons.

And even if he didn't count the one who refused to walk upright, there were still too many minors in his home. There were six in total, if he did include the one with the fur. And one of them he was sure he had never seen.

Where the hell was his youngest getting all these acquaintances as of late? Because obviously this wasn't the fluffy one's doing. No, his eldest son hated company, would disappear random nights to do god knows what, and refused to do anything but nap in the sunshine lest it benefit him.

But his youngest wasn't that social either. He'd kept the same posse of friends since he was but a pup. The girl next door who didn't speak and the boy who lived down a dirt road in a mansion with a horde of beautiful women dressed in yellow.

His son's best friends were parentless, so he couldn't, with good conscious, kick them out and demand that their parents rear and feed them. But he was unsure if the other two in the room were parentless, and couldn't rightly ask. Maybe he should just go sit in his room and think about how his life decisions caused six teenagers to occupy his den and eat all of his snacks.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 202

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 17_

* * *

Izayoi took everything one day at a time.

That was why her husband wasn't in a puddle of blood on the floor as she stood grinning over his corpse. That was why she hadn't locked her stepson in a kennel until he grew the fuck up and transformed back into his humanoid form. And that was why she hadn't aborted Inuyasha.

All these things, she reminded herself were still within her reach. Though a post partum abortion probably counted as murder she supposed.

But these thoughts calmed her as she found Toga yet again trying to scare Sesshomaru into his humanoid form like he was suffering from a case of the hiccups. They granted her solace when she found Sesshomaru deliberately gnawing on Inuyasha's homework. And they gave her peace as she listened to Inuyasha bicker with who she assumed was his new girlfriend while she nursed a migraine.

Yes, every day, and if that was too hard every hour, or every minute, or every nanosecond. She jerked forward as a crashing sound came from the den followed by a growl and angry teenaged voices. Yes every nanosecond would have to do, or she was going to jail for a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 208

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 18_

* * *

Sango had no idea what she was doing with these flipping weirdoes.

When she had offered to stay with her aunt for one semester she had expected something different. She did not expect so much flipping yellow. She did not expect the whispers and the chants. She did not expect the host of other women living in the countryside manor with the company of an old pervert and a younger one.

She had not expected the younger one at all, so him seemingly taken a shine to her had been out of the question. But she knew no one else, had nothing else to do and trailed after him all the while mortified at making such a choice.

That wasn't entirely true. She knew Kagome who seemed to be the only normal one she had made acquaintances with this entire journey. Inuyasha had dog ears. Rin didn't speak. Sesshomaru was a dog. Sara was obsessive. Kagura was a know it all. Kanna could be a ghost. And Miroku was a pervert.

Kagome was a life raft of sanity in the ocean of insane. That's what she chanted under her breath before realizing her bloodline's crazy was showing and settling back into Inuyasha's sofa to complete her physics assignment.


	19. Chapter 19

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 224

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 19_

* * *

Sango fucking hated yellow.

She hated her new bedroom's walls, curtains, carpet and bedding. She hated how her aunt's friends kept buying her yellow clothing to wear when she was sure that she had made it clear that she had her own clothes. At least she used to have her own clothes.

The chocolate eyed tomboy was the first to admit that she was not one to pay too much attention to her surroundings, until it was too late. So the day she finally realized that half of her wardrobe was missing and had been replaced with yellow clothing, she had no clue how if this was a gradual development or if it had just happened over night.

She did know that as she stomped downstairs to confront her aunt and scream out her frustrations that there was a chance she would be caught by the perverted monk. And because she had never be one to happen upon a four leaved clover, before she reached her aunt she found the would be little monk, eyes wide as he gaped at her toweled form in reverence and awe.

What happened next became far more routine than Sango would have liked. On bended knee he asked her to bear his children. And with a closed fist forcefully pressed against his jaw she gave him her answer.


	20. Chapter 20

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 162

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 20_

* * *

Sango was confused.

She couldn't decide which was more likely, that the dog was taunting his younger brother by lounging on their mutual silent friend. Or that she was reading way too much into it and Inuyasha was not actively trying to ignore his furry older sibling.

She hadn't known this group of misfits for very long. But there seemed to be an underlying dynamic of intense loathing between the two that were siblings. In fact, the dog seemed to hate everyone with the exception of the quiet girl who seemed to forget that he was far more than a dog.

But perhaps the dog only did this to taunt his brother because at that exact moment their golden gazes were locked and if there had been no space between them she was sure there would be blood.

But she really hoped that Inuyasha continued to keep himself poised because she feared what Izayoi would do should blood stain her cream carpet.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 191

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 21_

* * *

Kagome probably loved Izayoi.

Or it could be that the older woman represented something Kagome strived be as she got older, scary as shit and filled with authority. Also Izayoi seemed to favor Kagome over all those in her household because Kagome was good at giving her ideas for torturing her family members, especially Sesshomaru.

Why, at this very moment, Izayoi was informing the dog shit that he would be seeing a shrink every other day, after his lessons of course, to help him cope with the loss of his humanoid form. Yes the loss of his humanoid form, like Izayoi didn't even believe he could transform anymore.

The words had been chosen carefully with her protégé, and both agreed the result would be best this way. But it was a sentiment that caused the dog man to growl defiantly before receiving a look from his stepmother that would spell his doom should he attempt anything else.

So he padded through the den after this talk and plopped down in front of the window looking absolutely miserable. And as Kagome hid her grin she saw Inuyasha attempting to do the same.


	22. Chapter 22

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 201

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 22_

* * *

Kagome knew that he knew.

The angled glare that Sesshomaru had sat upon her the first day with his shrink had caught her a bit off guard. There was a malice that was there, much like he was planning something, something she should watch out for.

But then again, it was a ridiculous notion that he knew because how could he? How could he know that she was the orchestrator of all things annoying to recently enter his life? Him wearing a muzzle around his shrink was an idea she had conceived with Izayoi a day before. Him not being allowed to sit at the table during dinner was something Izayoi had mentioned to her ages ago that she had agreed to. His bedroom becoming the guest suite was something both Izayoi and Kagome had mentioned to each other.

And yet here he was ignoring the fact that Rin and Inuyasha were leaning their heads together over work to instead give her an almost leveling glare. Well it would have been leveling if she hadn't been the spitting mental image of a young vindictive Izayoi. He'd have to try again if he wanted her to fear him, and a lot harder.


	23. Chapter 23

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 198

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 23_

* * *

Sesshomaru had declared war.

That was why he had made sure to bury his stepmother's unmentionables in the back yard. How dare she make him stare at a bug eyed idiot physiatrist for an hour? He would not be thought of as so easily manipulated.

That was why he had made sure that Kagome's prized bow had found its way into a tree. How dare she conspire with that evil twat against him? He would not be thought of as so outwitted.

That was why he had taken his father's briefcase and stuck it in the Christmas lights box in the attic. How dare he take his stupid bitch's side? He would not be thought of as so weak.

He could transform into his humanoid form whenever he wanted to. He just never felt like it. And it wasn't because of his mother that was bloody red headed bullocks.

That was why he was curled up in Rin's bed again, trying to keep his fingers looking like fingers as he pulled her closer. How could he whisper to her to keep his whereabouts and struggles secret? Easily, he would not be thought of as anything other than hers.


	24. Chapter 24

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 170

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 24_

* * *

Inuyasha should've been worried.

His mother had acted as though his had brother had run away from home. Which was the case but she treated his absence with a sigh much like he was a missing pet. And soon enough even that became spiteful when she had found the hole outside that held all of her underwear.

His father was a bit of a wreck worrying about his firstborn much like he would have expected his mother to. But his cries of '_woe is me and the spawn of my seed_' fell upon deaf or annoyed ears since his family unit was at best dysfunctional, and at worse just plain cold hearted.

Kagome seemed surprised at Sesshomaru's disappearance. Miroku had seen it coming. Rin was distant about it. And Inuyasha just, wasn't worried.

Sesshomaru could take care of himself he assumed. He was just a right twat that didn't want to. And that was his opinion right until his stupid father did the stupidest thing ever. He called Sesshomaru's mother.


	25. Chapter 25

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 261

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 25_

* * *

Lady was annoyed that the beta bitch hadn't addressed her by her title.

She stared at her replacement in disgust as she tapped the toe of her five hundred dollar shoe on the tacky wood imitation laminate. She hadn't flown, begrudgingly to say the least, from Florence and her latest lover, to stare at the cunt who referred to her as 'Kimi-chan'. The beta bitch was lucky that Lady's manicure had cost more than her month's salary otherwise she would have been in for a slap.

She looked to her ex as he paced the floor recounting a tale of not being able to find their son and the series of, what she assumed Sesshomaru would call annoying, events that led up to it. But honestly, as the story continued she couldn't blame the boy for taking off with such a twat for a stepmother and such a spineless jellyfish for a father.

Obviously the witch didn't understand her precious Sesshomaru that she only saw every other, other Christmas. This human, who was a fucking shoddy replacement, thought her Sesshomaru needed help while her own son was an outcast failure, just look at the idiot teens who surrounded him, a monk, a miniature twat miko, a mute and a girl who didn't know when too much yellow was too much.

She couldn't believe they dared to call her to critique their horrible parenting. Her son had run away, and his brother was an abomination and a joke. And that's what gave her the fuel to lift her hand and smack Izayoi.


	26. Chapter 26

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 255

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 26_

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe he was holding his mother back.

The smack heard around the living room and kitchen area had started a cat fight the likes of which he personally had never seen. And while his dad pulled Sesshomaru's mother away Inuyasha found himself restraining his own mother who had seemingly broken her fist on Lady's nose. The two women were screaming obscenities at each other in rapid succession.

One pointing out that the others parenting was severely lacking. The other seething that they may suck at being a parent but at least their left hook was super effective.

Twenty minutes later after his father had evacuated the house of those that were unworthy, i.e. all of his friends; he sat next to his mother who was now sporting a swollen cheek and a bag of peas on her knuckles until they could get her to the hospital. Across from them, Lady sat, somehow looking just as sophisticated as ever even with the purple bruise forming under her eye.

They sat in silence no one moving at all until a soft tapping was heard at the door. By the time Inuyasha moved to answer it, only a lone envelope remained. He opened it carefully and read over the words before handing it to his father. "_Stop trying to kill each other. I'm fucking fine. Tell Lady to get back to her fuck buddies. –S._" And if that didn't make his mother grin at the appalled look on Lady's face he didn't know what else could.


	27. Chapter 27

This is a 100-word drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Word Count: 270

* * *

_I Am The Eggman - Chapter 27_

* * *

Sesshomaru was more comfortable in his demonic form.

Well the smaller version of it anyway, a feat most beast youkai he knew could not achieve. And this was a problem, because it was easy to maintain the form one was most comfortable in. The energy confirmed and hissed while trekking down the path of least resistance.

And for most, in a world of ningen, where things were built and sized for their use, it was easier to maintain a humanoid form. And so you didn't see dogs the size of large houses chilling on a street corner. But for Sesshomaru, who had learned early in life how to transform into a smaller version of himself simply to spite his mother Lady one abnormally warm Christmas in Paris, he was far more comfortable as a particularly large dog with abnormal facial markings and red eyes. He found that he was respected in that form but also left alone, something that he found he enjoyed.

And that meant that he started doing it more often. Eventually he became so used to being in the smaller form that it became increasingly difficult to stay in his humanoid state. Which didn't bother him because he hated the attention. But difficult turned to nearly impossible and now he found it hard to find the energy and concentration needed to be a six foot three silver haired man with skin the color of moon beams. It was annoying actually, but he did like that no one knew. Even if he had reverted back to paws before he could even sign his full name on his letter.


End file.
